


苦艾

by BadSation



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSation/pseuds/BadSation





	苦艾

　　鬼犹x丁酥。  
　　第一人称Ben。  
　　可能更接近圣经AU的RPS  
　　堕落黑化丁酥。高亮。  
　　总之这篇很黑很雷很ooc，慎入。  
　　  
　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　我离开他后，他仍时不时会给我寄信。  
　　有时候用颜色亮丽的信封和卡纸，有时候是图案奇怪的明信片。我把薄薄的阴茎翻了个面，明信片背面的图案是但丁·罗塞蒂的《受胎告知》。他剪去报信天使，留下那支花茎指向阴部的百合花，圣母便无限畏缩地被框定在他裁出的形状里。  
　　红色蘸水笔拖出长长的轻蔑痕迹，他写：“上帝强奸了玛利亚。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他的信从世界各地送到我的身边，从没有写过相同的寄出地址。我搬过两次家，他的信依然如期而至。  
　　我对一张写满“mother facker”的白纸到底能不能叫做信持怀疑态度。他在那纸上喷了纸张本不能承受的香水量，即使在邮递路线上奔波了半个月之久也没能彻底消散，展信后闻起来就像他本人一样咄咄逼人。  
　　他知道我的住址时理所当然也知道我的电话号码、邮箱、社交账号，我毫不怀疑这一点。他选择写信给我而不是用其他的方式，或许是因为当他找到了我，我就找到了他。  
　　当然，或许只是为了好玩。Tim就是这样一个人。  
　　我耸着肩将新的明信片放进抽屉，盖在那张背后粘满扎人亮片的信封上面，然后久久地凝视它。每次我都会难以抑制地猜测他究竟在想什么。  
　　他写挑衅我的脏话，重提我们争吵过的话题，也写情人似的甜蜜低语，在信封里放进干枯的粉色小花，“让花代替我吻你”。后者比前者更让我难以忍受，要是他在我面前这么做，我会把他压在墙面堵住他的嘴，然后乱蓬蓬的姜色长发蹭过我的脸颊。他张开手臂环住我，眼睛闪着苦艾的神秘绿色，散发着诱惑、美和快乐的香甜。我之前一直不知道听他说“My baby”是这么折磨人的事。  
　　他也写一些杂乱的旋律，抱怨天气、工作，还有似乎是歌词的句子。他从不会写他感到孤独。  
　　  
　　  
　　我收到上一封信时，他刚为一对夫妻做完祷告。  
　　“……小女孩在她的五个姐妹里看起来是最开心的那个，尽管她一出生就有一点偏瘫，但她相当聪明。蠢人容易因为她怪异的走路姿态和沉默认为她是个傻子或者聋子而放松自己，露出丑态。我们的天使喝着果汁，眼里闪着鄙夷弱智的光……我告诉她的父母：'布洛卡失语症是上帝发给手下员工最好的圣诞节红利之一，你们的小天使不需要治疗。'  
　“……最后我让西门把男人赶了出去，给了小天使一杯新的果汁，半杯都是冰块，女人不让她吃太多冰……我已经订好了车票，准备去下一个地方了。你知道，不被信任不是什么大事，但被举报是。杀掉所有上门的警察真的很麻烦。现在你知道了，我不会干掉那些‘无辜的、只是为了做好本职工作的’警察了，保姆先生。或许在你绞尽脑汁想着怎么帮老板逃税时会更认同我一些？  
　　“我让一个小瞎子在地图上帮我指出目的地。他被继父打瞎了一只眼睛，另一只几乎看不见。他的母亲偷偷地抱他过来，找到彼得驻唱的酒吧，我刚好在那里。作为回报，我把他治好了。你说我要不要让他的父亲消失？放轻松，我开个玩笑，不要那样瞪着信纸。我的意思是 ，我真的做了你也管不着。但这样的话他的母亲会提刀追着我砍，她对暴力忠贞不渝的爱情真是让人感动。好了，亲爱的，我要上车了，西门在叫我了。我离开下一个神选之地时，还会给你写信的。期待你的回信。”  
　　我从不给他写回信，从不告诉他我想念他。仿佛只要回应了他的胡言乱语，我就把自己再次投进了他那无声无息的庞大欲望漩涡。他在写第三十封信时说我“像只无论把手放在哪里都会巧妙躲开的猫咪”。我对这个比喻相当在意。马利亚时不时上线问我一些有关钱的问题，她会开玩笑地管我叫“小猫”。我在回答完她以后会说：闭嘴。  
　　  
　　  
　　我离开他是因为我累了，我厌倦了和他指着鼻子对骂，厌倦指责他那些愚蠢的举动，厌倦了把针筒从他手上夺下，厌倦他受着那神奇的恩赐却行走于黑暗，把他自己和他人都搞得一团糟。我厌倦了否认自己那颗嫉妒的心，他本来就不属于我。他把他自己献给所有爱他的人，同时他又只属于他自己。  
　　我将明信片翻了个面，不想对着那幅画看太久。我认为但丁·罗塞蒂将他的圣母被描绘得太无助和惶恐，导致这像是一种强迫而不是恩赐。他咯咯笑着回答我：“当然是一种强迫！没有人会愿意自己的儿子是上帝的儿子。”  
　　我按耐住怒火，因为他语言里毫无恶意。他睁着那双大眼睛瞧我，嘴角微翘，像是困惑又像是讽刺。一开始只是围绕着对画面的解读进行冷静的争执，直到他说：“你以为这是上帝给我的恩赐吗？这是一种绑架，你看不见吗？有一个世界那么大的牢笼。我逃不掉，所以我才会在这里。”  
　　“不！你是……你是我们的恩赐。”  
　　他的表情仿佛是我讲了个冷笑话：“当然，这就是我的工作，就像你是我们的首席财政执行官。”  
　　我觉得他的种种想法不可理喻，尽管我也因为他种种奇妙的想法而爱他——我很少会直接告诉他这一点。我指责他，他嘲笑我，我至少被他逗笑了两次，但起码我忍住了。最后我们开始向对方的身旁扔东西，留神不要砸到任何人。这是一个恶劣的习惯。最后马利亚冲进来，说：“天呐！”她小心翼翼地越过玻璃碎片，把我架住了。  
　　我挣扎了一会，然后意识到我的失策。  
　　“好吧，马利亚。放我下来。我们不吵了。”  
　　“如果你又想要离开了，”马利亚说，“请留到我把你们吵架的费用先报销。如果你真的要走，先把我们的到目前为止的财务理一理，我会尽力找到新的财务。Tim从来管不好自己的钱。”  
　　他像个孩子似的嚷起来：“我不需要！让他走！”  
　　马利亚瞪他一眼，于是他也闭嘴了。  
　　第二天我发现我们俩的房间里的所有装饰品都被换成了毛绒玩具和橡胶制品。  
　　这个习惯被马利亚延续了很久，她收走所有房间里的易碎物品，替换上那些过分可爱的软绵绵的东西。  
　　不得不说，这相当奏效。当你发现手头的可投掷物会让一场争吵变成幼稚的枕头大战时，谁都不想让自己变成更幼稚的那一方。  
　　  
　　他在第十六封信里提到这个：“玛丽再一次忘记现在没有人会无缘无故地伤害那些昂贵的、脆弱的玻璃制品。她又买了一篮子玩偶，直到房东问她是不是养了孩子，她才反应过来，大笑着说是的。房东颇为同情地说，孩子们打架时从来不顾及那些大人们珍惜的东西。她将这话原封不动地告诉我。我对她说去你妈的。当我们的病人里有小孩子时，她就把玩具发给他们，开始笑。然后她看了我一眼，忽然就不笑了。”  
　　  
　　我看着那行红色的字，渐渐回过神来。我实在没有必要把他的每一封信都看上那么多遍。这太浪费时间了。我准备合上抽屉，忽然愣了一下。  
　　我把明信片再次拿出来，反复看了两遍。  
　　没有。  
　　他没有贴邮票。  
　　我听见了风中隐约的枪响，那一枪似洞然穿过我的头颅，留下一个空洞，风灌进去了又出来，我却不觉得疼。那是我们最后一次争吵，我获得了绝对的、惨烈的胜利。  
　　我的手开始发抖。  
　　我将纸片按在胸口，深深吸了一口气，闻到了苦艾的香甜。我仿佛看见他站在楼下，露出那种惯常恶作剧的笑容，对着空空的邮筒眨眼睛。我抄下他留的地址，撕掉，然后开始做今天本应该做的工作，洗漱，上床睡觉。  
　　两个小时后我从床上爬起来，再次抄下地址，重新躺下。  
　　三个小时十五分钟后，我穿戴整齐，锁上了家门。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　我敲那扇门，三下长，四下短，紧跟着五下长。我在敲完所有暗号以后狠狠地拍了第十三下，好告诉门徒们到底是谁来了。敲第三下的时候，我浑身的血液开始一点点地热起来，沸腾起来，真正像我的身体。  
　　彼得开了门，脸上露出像朋友聚餐时被抓阄派出去买酒的那种表情，向我招了招手，在我闪身进门时把门轻轻地合上了，动作难得非常得轻柔。  
　　彼得转过身，示意我举手，他要确认我的身上没有带枪。我难过起来，但介于我的枪口的确对准过神子的脑袋，我对他表示理解。彼得颇为讽刺地冷哼一声，随后给我带路。  
　　我跟着彼得通过长长的走廊，毫不客气地踩了一个瘫软在地的信徒的脚。酒精和毒品使他昏睡过去，像一具多动的尸体。我的眉头皱了起来，基督的耶路撒冷依然和从前一样。我想要走了。可苦艾的香气越来越浓烈，我的心叫起来，是的，他在那！我的脚不受控制地一步步向前走去。  
　　我在门口听见男人的喘息。所有人在他的安抚下都会发出这种喘息，一种野兽受伤的呜咽，罪人改过自新的啜泣，婴儿的啼哭，然后渐渐染上贪婪和快感。他用身体承接所有人的罪孽，一向如此。  
　　彼得说：“他在施洗两位虔诚的信徒。”  
　　我抬了抬眉毛：“只有两位？”  
　　“他最近很累。”彼得说，“伤口又开始疼了。”  
　　什么伤口？我看向彼得，等待他为我解释。  
　　这是他在信里没有提起过的东西。  
　　彼得并不说明，充满敌意地瞥了我一眼，推开了门。  
　　他正舔去手指上的精液，目光正游离着，然后看见了我。他的目光探究地望我，暖橘色的光线沿着他的肩背向下延伸，投下一片阴影。灯光使他浅绿色的虹膜变成深棕色，是倒入了冰水的苦艾，笼着薄纱一般的仁慈与疏远。他的一条腿在男人肩上，被紧紧地抓住脚踝。另一个男人的阴茎被他握在手里，浊白精液射在他的胸口。  
　　Tim像一只俯身喝水时被逮了个正着的鹿，稍稍一顿后舔尽了液体，向我眨一眨眼。我能感受到他卷曲的舌碰到水面，仿佛正在舔着我的手指。他褪去所有武装，随着男人的身体不断起伏，放任人们抚摸他，操他，咬住他柔软的喉咙和腹部。他即使在这时也那么平静与圣洁。或许正是信徒们的施暴和那强奸他的丑陋肉体使他看起来美丽而圣洁。  
　　我的手抽搐了一下。我知道他是会被伤害的，他是可以被杀死的，他的咽喉和腹部像鹿一样柔软，因为我差点亲手杀死他。  
　　在那以前，我们都以为他是不朽。  
　　当他们徘徊着不敢上前，他便褪下衣物，自渎给人们看，揉红自己的胸口，手指操进熟透的穴口，抽出时翻出软红的一点肉。他微微笑着，在信徒粗暴的发泄下发出诱人呻吟，吻去他们的泪痕，宽恕他们的罪孽。他宽慰信徒时说：“你们要走窄门。引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。”可谁能想到是那么一扇嫣红湿润的窄门呢！谁能提前幻想神子的唇舌会触碰自己肮脏腥臭的欲望，而他的目光澄澈得像本该如此。  
　　我在一旁找到了一把椅子，上边搭着马利亚的一件亚麻色外套。她应该是短暂地出去了，很快就会回来。我们一直都这样做，当Tim放下所有防备为人们施洗的时候，门徒们会轮班坐在他的身边，用压抑着的目光注视狂热又贪婪的信徒。很少有人会不被他迷住。他像温顺听话的羔羊那样任人摆布，被抽插时发出肆意而甜美的喘息。  
　　但不能久坐，我们会被那种氛围所侵蚀，所以两个小时要轮一次班。西门只能坐一个小时，时间再长一些，他就得杀气重重地出去找新的“沙包”了。玛利亚可以连坐三四个小时，如果不是坐得太累，她可以长久地看下去。她用这时间给每个人织了一件毛衣做圣诞礼物，但毛线里有那种无法言喻的香气。除了Tim，谁都不穿它。  
　　有时候连我也会想要杀死他，带走他，有那么一两个瞬间你会觉得他美丽温顺地叫你恐惧又沉迷。那些信徒会无意或有意地伤害他，让他流泪，扼住他的喉咙，想要听见他失神时所说出的神谕。我们会把那种人丢出去，任由他们在门口哭喊，不再有人开门。但他们尝过了血的味道就不肯散去，两眼泛着红光在神殿门外踱来踱去，像是一群饥饿豺狼，然后一个又一个地消失。  
　　有一天我在吸烟室里看见了其中一个，他正抓着自己的胳膊困难地寻找一处完好的皮肤，好把那长长的针筒捅进千疮百孔的血管。我怀着莫大的厌恶看他，因为我在他身上看见自己的影子。  
　　  
　　  
　　男人发出一种难听的、濒死般的嚎叫，我知道施洗结束了。  
　　Tim把瘫软在他身上的男人推开，另一个男人立即扑向他，脸上露出哀求的神情。他伸出一只脚来抵在男人的胸口，脸上还残存着情欲的笑，实在不像是拒绝。脚趾顺着小腹向下滑，他随意地拨弄了两下那张扬欲望的肉块，踩住男人的阴茎。精液毫无预兆地射在他的两腿间，沾在他的脚趾、大腿内侧和沙发上。他略显诧异地挑了一挑眉毛，那根阴茎在他的注视下又半勃起来。  
　　他笑一笑，说：“施洗结束了。”  
　　马利亚正好推门进来，他向马利亚扬了扬下巴。她便把不断挣扎的男人拖了出去，我替她拎出去另一个，把她的亚麻色外套递给她。玛利亚向我轻轻点头表示感谢，我看出她有话想对我说，但是Tim像是已有了预言，从屋内警告似的喊：“玛丽！”她就只摊了摊手，为我打开门。  
　　他叼上一根烟，从沙发上坐起来，胳膊肘撑着深色的沙发靠背，软绵绵的沙发被他压下去，直至碰到支撑着棉花的骨架才停下。他的指腹在打火机 上打滑，一下，两下。我站起来，走过去，覆上他的手，帮他点上烟。  
　　“哇哦，”他在我的手背上落下一个吻，向我眨眼，“真贴心，是不是？”  
　　我移开了目光，抽走手，从外套内侧口袋里拿出那张明信片，还给他，等他的解释。我本来还想把他所有的信都带来，但这太像小情侣分手了，那会显得我像个傻帽。  
　　他会笑的。  
　　他接过了，并不看一眼，只专注地看向我。  
　　“你把头发剪短了。”  
　　我这才意识到我的模样和他记忆中的或许不太一样。那时候我留着半长的头发，因为嫌麻烦，由着蜷曲的黑发遮住了几乎半边脸。我的头发剪得很短，蓄起了胡子。我猜我看起来老了好几岁。  
　　“你以前可没有改动过发型。”  
　　我回答他：“跟你吵架已经很累了。”  
　　他久久地看着我，抓紧恢复体力，免得等会争辩起来落了下风。  
　　我的喉咙动了动，仿佛能够感到脸部的肌肉在膨胀，下巴上的肌腱抽搐着，阻止我说出任何一句道歉的话来。空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的熏香，欲盖弥彰地想要掩盖住散不去的情欲味道。我的目光再次从他的领口离开，他并不在意凌乱的衣衫和黏腻的精液。他不把这个当做武器，我却被欲望一击即中，已经开始想要逃跑了。  
　　“你看起来更加的，”他的目光向下飘忽了一下，看我的裤子，“性感。之前那个娘娘腔发型是谁的提议？”  
　　我吞了一口唾沫，试着让我听起来更加平静，而不是相反：“你到底找我来干什么？”  
　　“真让人心痛，”他做了个哭脸，夹着烟，用两个食指把自己的眼角往下拉，嘟起嘴，“我想你了。”  
　　我花了好大的力气不去吻他，紧跟着听见他笑起来。  
　　他放下手，弹了弹烟灰，说：“骗你的。”  
　　我绷紧里脸，没有露出一丝失望和怒意。  
　　他把半个身子撑起来，露出一个笑来。他自己或许意识不到，他这样笑的时候像个在想坏点子的小恶魔。我不得不伸出手去扶住他的肩膀，他的笑容里就多出了“我就知道”的一点光亮来。  
　　他的体温和呼吸都靠近我，我被他的眼睛给困住，像得了一场树木的瘟疫。他的眸子里藤蔓缠绕，绿色的焰火舔舐深色瞳孔，几乎要把我烧伤。我的影子落在他的面庞，暖色的灯光便不来救我。而空气只知道折射那颗玻璃珠本应有的颜色，架起透明的桥梁，任由藤蔓蜿蜒而上。所有爱他的都乐意成为他的帮凶。  
　　他的手隔着衣服触碰我。他的气息笼罩了我，我竟一时分不清他触碰了哪里，直到他拢起了手掌，握住了我勃起的阴茎。  
　　“我想念它，”他近乎耳语，“这话是真的。”

 

 

　　　　我花了一分钟来理解情况。Tim半跪在地上，含住我的阴茎，不断地仰头留意我的神情。我大脑里的齿轮缓慢扣合，开始明白我被施洗时的余香给摄住了。我以前不会这样轻易被干扰。  
　　我太渴望他了。  
　　我的手指插进他蓬松的头发，贴近发根。他以为我要让他做深喉，手扶上了我的膝盖预备着做新的着力点。而我拽住他的头发让他抬起头来。他恋恋不舍地吻了吻阴茎的顶端，我为他这个动作深吸了一口气。  
　　我松开了手，忍住侧开脸的冲动与他对视。  
　　“所以？”他不耐烦地拍了拍我的膝头，“你都多久没做爱了，也不怕你的老二硬到爆炸？”  
　　“你的伤口。”我简洁地说，“西门说你的伤口疼。”  
　　他歪了歪脑袋，无辜地瞧着我。  
　　“Tim。”我加重了语气。  
　　“你一定要提这个？”他拧了拧眉头，“这关你妈的什么事？”  
　　我听他的语气就知道，是我留下的枪伤在折磨他。不会有别的人伤害他了，门徒们不会让任何人再次伤到他。他们没在屋外装上个安检口真是个奇迹。要是现在任何一位门徒，玛利亚、彼得或者西门——大概率是西门，如果他进来把我打成筛子，我不会有丝毫的惊讶。  
　　我坚持要看他的伤口。我要看我枪口留下的画作。他们谁也不知道，是Tim把枪放在我的手里，然后我就听见，砰，砰，砰。我知道那是我的幻觉，因为消音器使枪响变成受潮后的爆竹声。但这巨响回荡在我的梦里，Tim含住我手中的枪口，他灵巧的舌头舔舐枪口，随后，砰，砰，砰。我在这声响里被惊醒，彻夜不眠。  
　　  
　　  
　　我们在僵持了一会。我以为我们会僵持更久，但他让步了，这让步带着一种让我恐惧的怜悯。  
　　他身上尚有一件黑色衬衣，只解下了三个扣子，露出胸口，剩下的扣子谁都没有动，将他的腹部遮得严严实实。他的手指又开始打滑，我认命地伸出手，他的手指落下去，轻轻地敲着沙发红色的布面，之前被液体浸湿的部分变成斑斑点点的深红。  
　　  
　　我想起我第一次见他，帮他解下纽扣。我在震耳欲聋的音乐里和他跳了一支贴面舞。当我挤出人群，我看见我的舞伴隔着人群对我招手。鬼使神差的，我推开人群，像摩西分开红海那样跟上他，见他将衣物一件件剥下。他解开黑色领带，将袖口伸到我面前，透明的袖扣在灯下闪光。我舔着干裂的唇面，替他把小扣从缝隙里褪出。他看我一眼，那瞳孔里的似是赞许。我便得寸进尺地贴近，揽过了纽扣的所有权，摘下那些小星星，使他们脱离那套着它们的刑架。  
　　然后我停了下来：我等着他拒绝我，又等着我拒绝我。我等着他焚尽我，又等着他熄灭我。  
　　他的喉结动了动。他说：“来。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他的伤口出现在我眼前。我低下头，把他黑色的衬衣拨在一边，不再遮掩狰狞的伤口。  
　　在我的想象中，那应当是三个小小的旧伤口，是暗色的疤痕和略微粗糙的皮肤，在伤口和肌肤之间有一条粉色的分割线。而不是现在这样，被子弹撕裂的血色的伤口，仿佛时间凝固在子弹贯穿他的一瞬间。  
　　黑的死的血结成痂，可那死血下面不长新的皮肤。  
　　我说不出一句话来。  
　　  
　　“为什么我的伤口没有愈合？”他帮我问出口，“为什么我的伤口没有像从前受的伤一样快速地愈合？”  
　　他用他解释一切神迹的答案回答我：“因为我的父这样期望着。”  
　　我说：“不。”  
　　他睁开眼。我从那眼睛里看出我说的单词多么苍白无力。  
　　“也许我不是上帝的儿子，”他眼睛里点缀蜻蜓翅膀尖上的一点绿，被黑色的网格划分成碎片，“我是罗得的女儿。当我为人们施洗，我不能反抗，我失掉了反抗的意志。因为那时候天使进入了我的身体，而我是通向天国的梯子，我供他们在我身上上下。我带人们去往天国……”  
　　我吻他的眼睛，好叫他不再那样看着我。  
　　我从来不喜欢罗得把他的女儿献给那帮罪人任他们随意强奸的部分，他这么做只为了让他们不惊扰在他家做客的两位天使。我也不喜欢她们进了父亲的帐篷同他睡觉的部分，我的手指翻过书页，感到战栗、困惑和厌恶。“我是罗得的女儿”，你听他说的话！我的胃难受极了，就像是Tim刚刚的这句话伸出手结结实实给我来了一拳。  
　　我将他的睫毛用舌并拢成一柄小扇，他的眼睛在薄薄的眼皮下不安地转动。他不打算放过我，低声喃喃道：“犹大，犹大！我就是上帝自备作燔祭的羔羊。他圈养着我就像圈养着一切男男女女。你看啊，有个世界那么大的监狱……”  
　　我用行动让他闭嘴了。我咬他的嘴角，勾住他那善辩的舌头，尝到了他口腔里残存的膻腥味，血和酒混合交织，那苦艾的酒香不知道是从何处而来。他重新握住我的阴茎，温柔地抚慰它，我的动作便为之一僵。  
　　“别拒绝我。”他咬我的舌尖，含糊地吐出一句话来。我发觉我把他按在红色绒布料的沙发上，手指用力地捏着他的肩膀。我小心翼翼地松开手，手指在他小腹边摩挲了一下，他的脸色白似乎变白了，我就收回了手。他便得寸进尺地起了身，坐在我的大腿上。我一见到那伤口便绷不住在口中打转的那几句话，没有毅力再拒绝他一次。  
　　他弯了弯嘴角，重新把我含进嘴里。我伸手想去抽几张餐巾纸帮他先擦掉一身的狼藉，不小心碰倒了一个空酒瓶。他的舌头灵巧，小口小口地嘬着，然后亲昵地蹭了蹭柱身，含住沉甸甸的睾丸。我情不自禁抓住他的长发，在他从鼻腔哼出的笑声里听见自己粗重的呼吸。  
　　我的表情应该像是快到了，于是Tim停下了他的动作，最后吻了吻它，微仰着头，伸出粉色的舌来等着我。乳白的液体断断续续地落在他的舌尖，而脸颊上不小心落了一小股精液，他收回舌头，舔了舔嘴角，对我微笑。我移不开目光，他的眼角下方溅了一小滴浊白，像是一小滴怪异的泪水。我抓了两张纸，帮他把脸颊擦干净了，随后是他自己草草擦过的胸口和腿侧。  
　　我猜是因为我擦太用力了，把他的大腿内侧蹭得一片嫣红，他冲我翻了个白眼。  
　　他看着我把纸揉成一团扔在身后，忽然说：“我想给你施洗。”  
　　我听到这句话时的表情管理一定非常糟糕，如果可以，我会直接把他推倒在地上。所以他嘀咕了一声，放弃了让我直接操他——我会拒绝，有太多的理由让我直接拒绝他了。  
　　我不想和他那些信徒们一样。我会在他清醒时吻他，与他做爱，如果他非要坚持这么做。我从来不愿意接受他的施洗，我不愿意在他面前流泪痛苦，祈求他和上帝的原谅，将我的罪推卸到他的身上，以寻求灵魂的轻松。我情愿背着我那沉重的灵魂同他争论，我对杀死神子的罪有个模糊的概念，它重得像是我自己背上二楼的冰箱。它同时也轻盈，是那三声枪响，砰，砰，砰。我害怕那针对神子的罪行最后都落在他自己的头上，害怕那些对他的幻想和出格的渴望会伤害他。  
　　　　“对了，”他晃荡着两条腿，指了指桌上，“我搞到了一瓶真的苦艾。”  
　　我捡起地上的空瓶，和那盛满淡绿酒液的瓶子放在一起，我没有认出我所熟悉的任何一种。我猜他所说的“真的苦艾”，是指未被改良过的那禁酒，而不是市面上流通的那种。他抓过一个玻璃酒瓶，桌上还有糖块和冰水。我扫视这张桌子，看见了针筒、销魂液（丙种氰基丁酸盐）、海洛因（你永远不知道这种鸦片类的处方药卖得到底有多好）、一小袋浴盐。介于从前大部分Tim的开支都要在我这里报销，他从来没有同时拥有过这么多（种类和数量）的毒品和致幻剂。  
　　“你可能是在找死。”  
　　“我是在找活着的感觉。”  
　　“可是他们对你来说没有任何作用，你已经把他们一样一样试过了，海洛因没办法让你的神经中枢被欺骗，让你觉得一切平静安全，浴盐也不能让你发疯，销魂液也拒绝让你陷入毫无意识的狂欢——”  
　　我说着，面无表情地夺下酒杯，放在桌上，让冰水缓慢而均匀地浇湿糖块，再落入酒杯。幽绿的酒液在撞击下摇晃，从杯底生出一股浑浊的翻涌着的云。我把杯子握在自己手里，没有丝毫要递给他的意思。  
　　“你是病患。”  
　　“一年前的旧伤口！你也该瞧瞧是谁害的！”他起身去拿了另一个酒杯。  
　　我喝了三口，发现这瓶苦艾酒的确致幻。  
　　现在的当然不会。当它仍然是禁酒的时候，它有让人眩晕的奇异效果。我想，我并不是艺术家，我不需要那种让人灵感迸发的幻觉。它第一口尝起来像是某种奇怪的药，是艾草的苦涩和香气，我至今不喜欢这种奇怪的草药味，这让我觉得我是个需要救治的病人。  
　　我那么频繁地喝苦艾酒的唯一原因是因为它的颜色，它让我想起Tim的眼睛。有时候我会把它倒进玻璃杯里，不加冰块和糖，也不兑香槟，就那样静静的瞧着，然后把它倒进喉咙。那味道更加糟糕而呛人。  
　　我喝下第二杯。轻微的幻觉不是什么坏事，它让人饱浸在快乐的嗡鸣里，连晕眩都变得真实可触，变成巨大云朵背后暗红色的太阳。我在幻觉里闻见苦艾的芳香，我凝视他，轻而易举地分辨出属于他的味道——比桌上的苦艾酒更甜，更涩，更虚假。我生出了一种爱情的幻觉，爱情从没有像现在这样脱下她的衣物、剥开她的肌肤，让我看得一清二楚。  
　　我把手伸进她的胸膛，想要寻求我渴望已久的真相——我究竟是爱他，或只是敬畏憧憬？我压抑已久的欲望仅仅是上帝的子民对天堂的天然渴望，还是我对他的爱恋？只要我明白了这个，我就不会那么痛苦。我握住爱情的肋骨，拨开她的血管，它们在我的手背上流淌，叮当碰撞。可是她的胸膛里空空如也。  
　　Tim握住了我的手。他问我：你在找什么？  
　　他把那细长的玻璃酒瓶递给我，我把目光移向他，翠绿的酒液摇晃……我在那酒瓶里看见我的心脏。我不知道它为什么在那儿。下一秒它就消融在酒液中，再也不见踪迹。  
　　他死死地抓住我的手，力度大得吓人，叫我清醒了过来。  
　　“你知道吗？”他低低地说，“我可以支配这些小药丸以后，把他们混合起来用，玛利亚吓坏了，她说我会搞坏自己的身体，把自己变成疯子。信徒们说海洛因让时间缓慢平和，使人向上漂浮，浴盐让人向下坠落，混合起来很容易让人休克和死亡，但那美妙的悬空感让他们前赴后继地尝试……可是我什么也没有感受到，上帝不让我逃跑！他不给我休憩之地，哪怕是毒品也不行……”  
　　我不由自主地把他拉到身前。他捧住我的脸，急切切亲吻我胡子扎着我的脸。  
　　　　我把他推在沙发上，绿色的酒液撒出来，在我的视野里却扩散出代表死亡的黑色。我啃咬他的脖子，眼里充盈着泪水，拥抱他，一寸一寸地向下亲吻，小心翼翼地避开他的伤口。  
　　他环着我的脑袋，轻哼着埋怨我偶尔过重的动作，轻声继续道：“但是苦艾酒可以，我的眼前出现从前没有的眩晕，我透过它，看见了笼子外面的……你。”  
　　我不愿意听他说话，粗暴地捂住他的嘴。  
　　幻觉真是诚实啊！但它又让人自知这是虚假的国土，它是最真实的虚假……我不敢承认我刚才看见了他的死亡，那叫我真正地如身在地狱一般战栗了。我抚摸他，品尝他，一遍一遍地感受他，粗暴地进入他，然后神经质地摸他的脉搏，试图驱散那死亡的幻象，让自己相信Tim还活着。我忘记了要捂住他的嘴，因为我要听他的呻吟，听他回答我：我在这儿。  
　　“嘘，嘘，”他捧起我的脸，温柔地舔去我的眼泪，“别哭啦，我在这儿。我在这儿，我一直都在你身边，我一直都在这儿……”  
　　我将自己深深地钉进他的身体，Tim的脚趾蜷缩起来，脖子向后仰起，口中急促地发出呻吟。我看见我的种种黑夜里的幻想在眼前得到满足，我抬高他的一条腿，把他操到失禁，淡黄色的尿液稀稀落落地顺着腿根流下；我把他藏在我们的仓库，谁都不会发现，我每天喂他吃饭和水，独占他，让他啜泣着只喊我的名字……然后我见到我的母亲，我见到慈爱的圣母……我听见那三声枪响在虚空里飘荡，天使温柔地歌唱……我进入他时，望见了天国的梯……  
　　我一下又一下地操他，我被突如其来的虔诚忏悔所击中，几乎没有听清他的话。我逼迫自己不去看那美好的天上的国度，看向他的身体，问：“什么？”  
　　“天呐，犹大……”他的身体沉浸在欲望里，脸上坠着醉人的红晕，可我与他对视时，他的眼里却是清澈的痛苦。  
　　“犹大，犹大，救我……”他咬着我的耳朵，那一种哭喊着的求救，混合在那甜美诱人的呻吟里不和谐的微弱音符，混合着苦艾的香气送入我的脑中，“救我……你能救我……所以在那之前，得先让我救救你……”  
　　天国的梯被击碎了。我看见他的脸上挂着那不受控制的疏离微笑，一半脸沉浸在地狱，一半脸却散发着天使的光辉。我看见人子流着泪呼救，他却向我微笑，让我忏悔。我从那美梦里苏醒，慌乱地离开他的身体。我意识到那是一场施洗，他在苦艾的幻觉里歇斯底里地向我呼救……  
　　他的伤口裂开了，身上落下了斑斑点点青紫的淤痕。我完全没有意识到我施加于他的伤害，拾捡衣裳，擦掉他身上的污迹。他的额被汗水打湿，在灯光下像涂了油脂的祭品。我的心唐突地狂跳起来，仿佛已经预见了最后的结局。  
　　我贴近他，低声问：“我要怎么救你？Jesus，我要怎么才能救你？”  
　　忽然间慌乱的脚步声靠近，玛利亚猛地拉开了门。她的外套被弄丢了，手里拿着张很大的毯子。她的头发乱糟糟的冲过来。她说：“祭司找到了我们。”  
　　像是一声通知，然后她用毯子裹住他，抱起了Tim，对我说：“请从前门离开吧，您和他们是一伙的。我要带着他离开了。”  
　　我想要追上去，脚步踉跄了一下，被衣物绊倒在地。我心里的那种可怕的预感愈演愈烈，我如果不追上去，就来不及救他。  
　　我救不了他。  
　　我爬起来，眼睁睁地瞧着那扇暗门在我眼前关闭。我胡乱地穿好衣服，穿过那长长的走廊奔跑出去。基督的耶路撒冷此刻就像是死去了，我闻到死亡的味道，苦艾在腐烂发酸……  
　　我跑到门口时听见玛利亚的尖叫，紧接着是巨大的、可怕的枪响——  
　　砰、砰、砰。  
　　

 

 

　（沙沙的电流声，椅子移动和手铐撞击的声音。）  
　　  
　　姓名？  
　　——犹大。  
　　  
　　性别？  
　　——男。  
　　  
　　年龄？  
　　——36。  
　　  
　　2012年5月23日晚上你在哪里？  
　　——案发现场。  
　　  
　　有不在场证明吗？  
　　——没有。  
　　  
　　和死者的关系？  
　　——（短暂的停顿）朋友。  
　　  
　　看起来不像啊。他一年内给你写了六十几封信，内容都挺亲密的啊。  
　　——（更长的沉默）我不知道他觉得我们是什么关系。  
　　  
　　那你觉得呢？  
　　——我是他的叛徒。  
　　  
　　死者找你做什么？各项检验结果表明，死者死亡前你和他发生了性关系。  
　　——他向我求救。  
　　  
　　什么？  
　　——他知道他的死亡，特意回来向我求救。  
　　  
　　找人帮忙还需要做爱？  
　　——他无法在正常情况下说出他的求助。  
　　  
　　你说他特意回来向你求助？  
　　——是的。  
　　  
　　可是他一直没有出过国。  
　　——（椅子移动，声音提高）什么？不可能！他明明在全球四处跑，而且还给我寄了那么多信，他不可能一直在这里！  
　　  
　　他有很多信徒，我们都知道，对吧？让其他门徒伪造一封从国外寄回来的信件再简单不过了。他们都承认了，如果你想要这份名单，我们可以给你提供。不过他们大多都极力否认自己曾经跟随过死者。  
　　——（手铐哗啦的声音，录音模糊不清，经过特殊处理）哇哦……真有趣……祭司……气疯了……他们……追着地址……跑……  
　　  
　　你刚刚说了什么？  
　　——不，没什么。  
　　  
　　（纸张沙沙的声音）好吧，那么您请看看这种租赁合同。  
　　——唔……我看看……173号……是我对面的屋子？租赁时间两年……（吸冷气）操。你想告诉我他一直住在我对面？  
　　  
　　是的。  
　　——不，这………  
　　  
　　我们在这间房子里找到了他的指纹、个人用品、毛发，有生活的痕迹。我们怀疑你是他的秘密情人。  
　　——（一阵笑声，渐渐地由低低地苦笑到颤抖的大笑）秘密情人！我甚至不知道他住在我隔壁……这太荒唐了是不是？我想着他撸管的时候，他就住在我隔壁？真聪明啊Jesus！他们追着他的信到处跑呢，他就住在我的隔壁！他怎么敢就这么让我去找他！祭司们在看着我……找到了我就找到了他……  
　　  
　　……………  
　　  
　　（塑料袋的摩擦声，金属撞击木桌）你认识这把枪吗？  
　　——认识。  
　　  
　　你的枪？  
　　——Tim的。  
　　  
　　你叫死者Tim，不叫他基督。  
　　——是的。有什么关系吗？  
　  
　　没什么大不了的。所以是你用他的枪杀死了他？  
　　——只是差点。  
　　  
　　我们在现场找到了它。  
　　——（沉默）  
　　  
　　你不想说点什么吗？  
　　——好吧。直接一点，说些什么，我拿着它枪杀了他？  
　　  
　　他身上有三处这个口径的子弹造成的致命伤。弹道轨迹和它完全吻合。这上面只有你的指纹。  
　　——六个。  
　　  
　　不好意思。什么？  
　　——他身上应该有六个弹孔。我一年前给了他三枪，祭司们又给了他三枪。我的数学还没那么糟糕。  
　　  
　　可是检验科的结果来看，只有三个。他身上没有旧的枪伤，腹部的伤口要了他的命。你要看看伤口的照片吗？（纸张摩擦的声音，翻页声）  
　　  
　　（漫长的沉默）  
　　  
　　（低低的哭声，然后大笑，撞击，链条被拉紧）等等，暂停审讯！警卫！（杂乱的脚步声，尖叫声，棍棒击打肉体的声音）  
　　  
　　（声源远离了录音器，慢慢地沉寂下去。）  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　姓名？  
　　——不要问我这些了，是我杀了他。  
　　  
　　性别？  
　　——是我杀了他。  
　　  
　　（录音带下压着便条：无论问什么，他都说是他杀了基督，文字整理直接写。归档于xxxxxxxx档案，x月x日开庭时送至法院。）


End file.
